Oppisite Attraction
by Kewio
Summary: I cant write summarys for my life so just read it! :D My first fanfic so yeah...


Chapter 1: First Day of School

'_Beep'_

'_Beep'_

'_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

A 17 year old pink haired girl woke up moaning and threw her alarm clock against the wall. The alarm clock shattered to pieces. Her hair was messy with small knots, her emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open. She lazily groaned and pulled her covers over her head falling back asleep into her fantasy world.

_10 minutes later…_

"OH MY GOD ISN'T TODAY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!?!?!?!?!!?" she thought waking up and sprinting towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Two minutes later, she got out slipping her school uniform and brushing her hair. She ran downstairs passing by her kitty Lucy.

Lucy was a white cat with patches of brown and black on her. She had found Lucy walking through a small dark alley way as a shortcut to her house. She had heard meowing and turned around seeing something white run up to her. Lucy was now 2 years old.

"Lucy sorry but I'm really late for the first day of school!" She messily poured cat food into the bowl on the ground while putting a piece of bread in the toaster.

'_Bing!'_

She grabbed her breakfast and dashed out the door. She sprinted up the street then took a left, then a right. Panting from running, she arrived at her enormous school.

"I'm finally here….At Kohana High…" Sakura said panting.

Since she was new to the district she walked on in hoping not to get lost. But….she couldn't find the office…She heard many people laughing and talking about her pink hair. _Those people will pay soon…_She was walking through the halls when she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell and looked up…She saw a boy with dark hair and black eyes.

"Uh….sorry about that…" Sakura said blushing.

The dark haired boy walked away cursing under his breath.

She stood back up and continued to find the office. She walked up to a blond haired girl and ask where the office was.

"Uhm…excuse me but where is the office?" Sakura said innocently.

"Go down one floor and turn right, you'll see it, the office has a nice brown door. By the way, what is your name?" Ino replied in a cheerful voice.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. Your name?" Sakura said wanting to make a new friend.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you Sakura." She said happily.

Sakura suddenly remember this girl…

"INO-PIG?!?!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL?!?!"

The girls hugged each other in excitement.

"I never knew that you go to Kohana High Sakura."

"I'm new here. I just moved into the district."

They walked together slowly towards the office talking happily and remembering the good times when they were little.

"I never thought I would see you again forehead girl…"

"Me either."

They hugged each other once again in delight. They entered the door of the office and walked up to the counter.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm new to this school."

"Ok."

The person quickly typed something on the computer and stood up walking towards a shelf. She grabbed a card and told Sakura to follow her.

"I am gonna take your picture for your ID card."

"ID card?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes, just incase a teacher stops you in the hallway."

"Ok."

"Say cheese!"

Sakura frowned. She didn't say anything but just smiled for the picture.

'_Click'_

"Ok, wait a minute, your picture is printing onto your ID card."

"Ok."

"Here you go, your ID card, and schedule." The person said nicely.

"Thanks." Sakura replied smiling.

Sakura and Ino started walking out of the office.

"Ino, can you help me find my next class? I think we are late…" Sakura complained.

"No, we aren't late…school starts at 7:00am and its only 6:30am…" Ino said as if it was obvious.

"YOU MEAN I WOKE EARLY AND SPRINTED TO SCHOOL FOR NOTHING?!?!?!" Sakura yelled saying nothing more.

Everyone in the hallways stared at them…

"Uhh…sorry…" Sakura said sheepishly.

"No, I can give you a tour of the school fore-head girl." Ino said meanly.

"Ok…thanks…I guess…" Sakura in a way, surprised.

Sakura and Ino walked of to each classroom…

"Ino do you think we will finish…I mean this school is so big…It felt like 15 minutes and we've only seen 20 classrooms…" Sakura sighed.

"You're right…maybe if you get here early tomorrow we can continue the tour." Ino said with a face that seemed like she was thinking.

"Ok, by the way…can you show me where my locker is?" Sakura said with a puzzled face looking at the number and around at other lockers.

"Ok, let me see….locker number 3102." Ino calmly answered.

Ino and Sakura walked over to see the raven haired boy at a locker next to hers.

_Hmm…that was the guy I bumped into earlier…I think his locker is next to mine…maybe..._

"Sakura….your locker is next to Uchiha…THE Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Who's he?" Sakura questioned.

"WHO'S HE?!?!?!? HE IS THE RICHEST GUY IN THE WORLD AND HE OWNS THIS SCHOOL!!" Ino yelled as loud as she could.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO YELL IN MY FACE!!! ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION!!" Sakura replied yelling even louder.

Once again…everyone stared at them…including Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uhhh…sorry???" Sakura loudly whispering embarrassed.

Everyone returned doing what ever they were doing and Sakura opened her locker.

"Ino, what's your first class?"

"Uhhh…science."

"Aw… my first class is English…"Sakura said sadly looking down at her feet.

Sasuke widened his eyes knowing that he had English as period 1, too.

"Ino!!!" two girls yelled.

Sakura saw two girls running towards them.

"Yeah?" Ino said surprisingly.

"Since today is Friday and the first day of school wanna have a party over Naruto's house in celebration of the first day of school?" Said Hinata impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Uhh…sure…and this is a new girl…she went to school with me when we were younger…but then she had to move." Ino said sadly.

"-cough-I have a name you know…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"yea…her name is Sakura Haruno." She said as if she had repeated it calmly.

"Oh…Hi Sakura-Chan!!!" they yelled in unison.

"My name is Tenten!" she spoke excitedly

"My name is Hinata…." She said shyly

Hinata had soft, white eyes and purple hair. She was wearing the school uniform, a black skirt, a white button down shirt with black dress shoes, and knee high black socks. Her hair was down swinging as she ran.

Tenten had brown hair that was tied up into two buns on her head. She wore the school uniform the same way Hinata did. Her eyes were brown and she seemed a bit jumpy.

"Sakura-Chan do you wanna come to the party too?" Hinata said.

"Ok." Sakura said surprised.

The girls arrived at Naruto's house, and it almost seemed like it was out of control, but really not.


End file.
